Spending The Holidays With Amélie
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Amélie always feels lonely at this time of year. It's a good thing Lena and Emily are there to make her smile. (Lemon And Grape Tea, Canon, Fluff)


Christmas was supposed to be a joyous time of year. A time when people got together to spend time with those they cared about, those they loved. A time when families and friends could all be under one roof being happy and having a jolly good time.

For Amélie Lacroix, the former Talon assassin known as Widowmaker, it was nothing like that at all. The only person she had ever truly loved had been murdered years ago, by her own hand no less. Even now, when Talon's brainwashing had been undone, she could still feel the pain of losing him.

Without Talon's conditioning, Amélie was free to feel emotions again, although, on nights like this, she wished she wasn't.

She was currently sat on a rooftop alone, wearing her usual skin-tight bodysuit. She had discarded her other items, like her goggles and her sniper rifle, but kept her grapple hook as a means of traversal. As she heard the sounds of yuletide carols from around her, she shed a few tears.

Everyone seems so happy, she thought. Too bad my happiness died a long time ago. She sighed, letting her feet dangle off the edge of the rooftop.

Tonight it seemed that Amélie Lacroix would be the saddest, loneliest woman in the whole wide world and that was something that she was very comfortable with.

Whatever pain awaited her at the end, she knew she deserved it. All her friends had abandoned her, her loved ones were all gone, the only one left in the world for her to care about was herself, and that emotion was fading by the second.

Before she was about to climb down from the rooftop, to hopefully find some quiet alcove or hovel to spend the winter's night in, she heard a familiar ping from behind her. The unmistakable sound of someone's chronal accelerator.

Looking in the corner of the gold-tinted eye, Amélie was met with the familiar sight of a certain time-jumping ex-Overwatch agent, sitting next to her on the rooftop.

She chuckled slightly. "You're getting good at sneaking up to me, Lena," she said softly, her French voice drifting in the air. "I almost didn't hear you."

The cockney lesbian giggled, nudging her arm. "You seemed a bit lonely," Lena replied. "Emily saw you over here from our apartment."

"I'm that close to your apartment?" Amélie wondered. "Oh, I am sorry," she suddenly apologised. "I did not mean to be intruding on your privacy, Lena." She pulled out her grappling hook, preparing to launch herself over to a nearby rooftop, before Lena's hand stopped her.

"Hey, wait there just a sec," Lena urged her. "I just wanted to say hi. It's been ages since we talked." She smiled. "Besides, I bet you don't get any company these days."

Amélie sighed. "No... I don't see many people these days. I mostly try to keep the shadows, not bother anyone in my way."

Lena looked up at her, with adoring eyes. "You can't be alone forever, Amélie," she told her, reaching out and holding her hand. "There are still people who care about you."

"Like who?" Amélie questioned, not knowing who on earth Lena could be talking about. She looked away, blushing softly.

"Me," Lena answered, looking into Amélie's eyes. "Amélie Lacroix, my girlfriend and I love you to bits and seeing you out here on your own... well, you deserve better than that. You deserve to be happy again. Let us care for you."

"No," Amélie refused, pulling Lena's hand away. "I can't let myself get involved with anyone again... I already lost one love in my life. I won't lose another two... I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lena said, stroking Amélie's blue-skinned cheek. "Just because Gerad Lacroix couldn't be saved doesn't mean the same will happen to Emily and Me. You can be with us, Amélie."

Amélie looked down. "But what if Talon comes looking for me? The two of you would be in danger."

"We'd fight them together," Lena promised, smiling confidently. "You and me, as one hell of a team. Just like in the old days." She then found herself holding Amélie's hand. "You don't need to handle this alone, love. No one is an island, as Emily always tells me."

Amélie smiled, looking down at Lena, sighing. "You are so right." She then suddenly cupped Lena's cheeks, pulling the cockney girl into her arms and kissing her softly, crying wet happy tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around Lena's waist and the younger girl kissed back, holding her own arms around Amélie's slender neck.

Lena sighed, happily kissing her beautiful french lover, letting her lips be pressed by Amélie's and relaxing. She loved Amélie so much. Once they were enemies, but since she had broken away from Talon, she had become quite close to her. Now, they were kissing together, as lovers would.

The blue-skinned woman pulled away from Lena, holding her close. "Lena Oxton... I love you so much," she admitted, feeling warmth in her cold heart.

"Love you too, _Cherie_ ," Lena replied, trying her best to imitate Amélie's accent.

Amélie laughed. "You cannot do accents, Lena. Just stick to your current one. I prefer you sounding British and cute."

"And I prefer you sounding French and sexy," Lena teased, nudging Amélie's elbow. "So... why don't you come over to my place? Come and spend the holidays with me and Emily. We'd love to have you... and I wouldn't want you being lonely."

Their hands held again, signifying their close, unbreakable lovers bond. Amélie thought for a moment. She didn't deserve to be alone, regardless of her worries. She needed happiness in her life and with Lena and Emily, she would find that happiness.

"Oui," she responded. "I'll gladly spend the holidays with you, Cherie."  
Lena grinned. "Brilliant! Come on, then; let's not keep Emily waiting." She started moving to leap from the rooftop, but Amélie caught her.

"Allow me, _ma petite chou-fleur_ ," the French woman said.

Suddenly, Amélie wrapped her arms around Lena's body, picking the cockney girl up and carrying her bridal style, holding her with relative ease. She looked down at her lover, smirking at her. "You really are quite light, Lena."

Lena blushed bright red. "Um... I wasn't expecting that," she admitted, feeling utterly helpless in Amélie's arms, before hiding her little face.

"It would be rude of me to not escort you home, Lena Oxton," Amélie told her with a hint of French pride. "You remember, I was born into a noble family after all."

Lena sighed, wrapping her arms around Amélie's slender neck and curling up. "Just don't drop me okay? I'd hate for Emily to find me as a little pancake on the street."

"I would never drop you, Lena," Amélie then promised, before holding out her grappling hook and firing it outward. "Hang on tight!"

"Woah!" Lena exclaimed as Amélie and her flew across the rooftop and into the air at high speed, speeding above the streets at a breakneck pace. Before long, the two had arrived at Lena's apartment at the end of the street, the two of them landing on the balcony outside of the place.

Amele set Lena down on the landing, smiling at her gently. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Lena caught her breath before giggling like a small girl. "I always wondered what flying like that was like? Now I know and Fareeha won't have to brag about it." She then pulled Amélie close and kissed her softly and tenderly, wrapping her arms around her again.

Amélie blushed, her eyes widening for a moment as she was led into the apartment window by Lena's kisses, the happy couple finding themselves inside the warm, heated living room of the accommodation. Lena continued to softly kiss Amélie, pressing her lips firmly close to her.

Soft sighs were exchanged between the two women as they kissed, their hearts fused in a bond of pure love.

Just then, they heard a woman clearing her throat, and turned to see Emily standing in the entrance of the room, her arms folded. "Hello, Lena," she said coolly.

Lena blushed, pulling away from Amélie. "I-I can explain, Emily."

"I can't believe you, Lena," Emily snapped. "The two of you were making out, and you never thought to include me in it?"

"In fairness, we only just arrived," Amélie put in.

Emily smirked, the Welsh ginger striding up to Amélie and embracing her. "So glad you could come, Amélie. I got a little worried about you." She then leaned forward, giving the beautiful French woman a kiss herself, pressing her own lips forward in a tender motion.

Amélie sighed, holding Emily back and kissing her in reply, stroking her long, soft ginger hair with gentle brushes of her fingers. She loved to kiss Emily as much as Lena, the two young British women having such soft, gentle lips, warm and always welcome to the touch.

Lena flushed bright red, seeing both of her girlfriends snogging in front of her passionately, their arms tightly wrapped around the other. She was partly glad she and Emily hadn't put up the mistletoe yet, otherwise, she'd likely be joining them.

Soon, Emily pulled away, smirking. "Love you, _Cherie_... and you too babe," she said to the two of them.

Lena gave Emily a hug. "You know that I love you, Em. You and Amélie are the two most important people in my world."

"Oh, we know that all too well," Amélie replied.

Emily then eyed over Amélie, admiring her purple catsuit. "Love the look, hon, but you're gonna need something more comfortable to wear. Lena, take her to the bedroom and get her some of my spare clothes. I'm sure my old pullover will fit her nicely."

Lena giggled. "Already on it, love."

Soon, the three women were curled up on the couch together. Amélie was now wearing an old jumper and sweatpants that she had borrowed from Emily, and sipping a mug of hot cocoa. Lena and Emily were snuggled up next to her, and the three of them were watching TV together.

Lena rested her head on Amélie's exposed blue shoulder, smiling at her happily as she held her arm. "Is the coca alright for you love? I hope I didn't make it too hot."

"It's alright, Lena," Amélie expressed, sipping up her drink. "It's just the right temperature... nice and warm." She sighed, feeling warm and gooey inside. For the first time in her life since Talon had taken her, Amélie was happy, being surrounded by two women who loved her.

She was so grateful right now, to be among Lena and Emily, both of them cuddling her arms with loving adoration. She spoke again, looking at the two girls. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you... It's been so long since I've had time like this, with people who care for me."

"Of course we care, love," Emily piped up. "After all, we wouldn't want a hot gal like you being lonely on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, the holidays are the time when everyone should be happy," Lena stated. "Including you."

"Thank you..." Amélie confessed, shedding a few tears. "For everything."

Emily then smirked. "So... want a kiss under the mistletoe?" She asked playfully.

"From who would I be getting a kiss from?" Amélie wondered.

"How about both of us," Lena teased as she and Emily both pounced on Amélie, kissing the blue-skinned girl's cheeks and both of their lips reaching her mouth, the three women snuggling in a passionate three-way kiss.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so the Overwatch Bomb ends on a super cute note, with Lena and Emily snuggling up with their blue french cutie. Thanks to Sam again for the prompts.


End file.
